


You are my Mr. Darcy

by MelindaGhost



Series: 15 minute Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Harry had always thought of Severus as Mr. Darcy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 15 minute Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/730566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	You are my Mr. Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> this time the prompt was "this is all your fault". Inherently very angsty sounding, which is exactly why I went for the opposite and not made it the title.

“This is all your fault!“, he said. His voice sounded cold and abrasive, but his eyes told a different story. They were full of amusement and admiration.   
“It is entirely your fault that I must tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” His partner smirked and raised an eyebrow, a gesture he learned from his husband quite a while ago. 

He slowly stalked over to where the other was sitting in his chair by the fireplace, brooding over a novel that he now recognised as Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.   
“I always thought of you as a Mr. Darcy you know?”, he started, “When I first came to this school I had only seen a few select bits of the old television programme.   
I still thought that Mr. Darcy was the tall, proud one who had wronged his childhood friend whom he was supposed to love like a brother. I was deceived, clearly, just as Elizabeth was.” 

The man in the armchair slowly closed his book and laid it face down on the table next to him.  
Slowly he reached out towards his husband and pulled him down to him, so he was sitting astride his lap with both his legs dangling over the left armrest.

“Is that so?” He asked. Voice deep and sultry. “And pray tell, how exactly did you feel when you found out that Mr. Darcy, while proud, really was the noble one?” 

The younger man sitting in his lap smiled, remembering his 6th year of education. “Do you remember how my potion grades went up significantly during 6th year?”, he asked.

“Yes, I do. And thanks to whom I wonder.”, came the reply, sounding both proud and admonishing at once. The other looked at him sheepishly. “Right, thanks for that by the way.”   
An eyebrow was raised, but no further comment made and so he went on with his tale. “Well, I might have gotten a little bit attached to the Half Blood Prince.   
Some would have, and actually did, call me obsessed and in a desperate attempt to get me to loosen this bond I was forming with a book, Hermione begged me to read. And so I did.   
During the day it was novels and at night, when the curtains were drawn I would return to reading your comments on how idiotic the author of Potions Advanced was.” He grinned. 

“So, while you were discovering that I had a personality you could find agreeable, Granger pushed you to read Jane Austen?” 

“Yes, that is exactly what happened. I found out Mr. Darcy was the good guy all along, right as I was falling in love with you for the first time.”


End file.
